


The Elegance of Overdone Eggs

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Series: The Elegance Of [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: I woke up with a hankering for hartwin porn, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings like this were his favorite. Days off when neither Arthur nor Galahad were needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elegance of Overdone Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I did this morning was write porn. Happy Christmas. 
> 
> find me on tumblr (if you are so inclined) at [serahgalahad](http://jocunditea.co.vu/) or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thorintea).

A heavy arm wound its way over his waist, long fingers pressing stripes down the firm flesh of his navel and down into the tender skin of his inner thigh.

Lips, graced by the scrape of unshaven hair, pressed damp kisses behind his ear - surrounding sweet words his sleep-fogged brain didn't quite register. Waking up to Harry Hart curling around his body, caressing his skin, and nipping at the curve of his neck was as good a way as any. Honestly, considering all the rude awakenings he'd been subjected to, it was probably the best.

He liked these moods. The early morning sex that left him boneless and sated. These moments were slow and saccharine, enveloping him like the pre-dawn light that crept in through the curtains of Harry's bedroom.

Harry's skilled hands on his skin, sloppy kisses that burned his lips, the first few strokes at his cock - more than a little interested when Harry nipped at his shoulder and pressed his knee through Eggsy's legs.

He'd had lovers before. Well... he'd fucked people before. He had learned that there was a difference. Being with Harry was nothing like the others, being with Harry was warm and gentle. He took his time, sometimes maddeningly, painting affections over Eggsy's skin and winding him up so tightly he'd nearly split.

Sometimes it was quick and rough and even then Harry never wavered, he didn't need more than a few well placed touches to have Eggsy at his will, but in the morning?

In the morning it was perfect.

Harry pressed poetry against his skin, wooing his lover again and again, elegant hands working in tandem to stroke his cock and spread him wide until he was writhing and panting Harry's name - hips stuttering when long fingers worked his prostate.

Before Harry he had never been taken, not this way, not wholly and unendingly. He hadn't submitted to the others, opened himself up, let himself be discovered. Here, with Harry Hart murmuring filthy words in his ear that swallowed him whole and left him wordless and aching, he was open and needy - taking and being taken.

The first slide of Harry's cock had him jerking his hips back for more, reaching back to catch his hand on his lover's hip to draw him in. Slow and steady, close but not falling, panted swears crashing into the otherwise quiet room and bouncing off the walls. Harry was demanding, pushing him hard, coming first before finishing Eggsy off with a well placed twist of his wrist and the ache of teeth against his trapezius.

After, still blinking exhaustion from his eyes, he stretched and folded back into Harry's body.

"Morning," he greeted, turning his head for a soft kiss, curling his fingers into the long hairs at the crown of Harry's head.

"Good morning," Harry answered, smiling in his cheeky way.

Mornings like this were his favorite. Days off when neither Arthur nor Galahad were needed.

They meant waking up late and smelling bacon on the air. They meant pulling pyjama pants on and padding down carpeted stairs to watch Harry cook, swift and regal as always. They meant the bloom of heady affection that filled his chest when Harry cast a sideways smile his way.

He set the kettle. He always did. Harry had discovered Eggsy's talent for making tea, at least tea to Harry Hart's exact specifications, and if there was one thing Harry was good at it was putting talent to good use.

He smiled as he set the kettle on its base, looking out the window into the garden beyond. This was a good life. A good way to live. If he risked it every once in a while in order to keep it? Well that was fine as well.

"You look so melancholic," Harry's voice reached him above the sizzle of eggs in a pan.

"Thank you," Eggsy said ever so softly.

"Sorry?"

"I said... thank you, Harry." Eggsy turned his head to look at him, feeling the sincerity in his own gaze. "For everything."

If the eggs were a little overdone he supposed he could sacrifice that too.

 

 


End file.
